Dreams
by dressthesky
Summary: Fic Traducido de Tezuka. Es muy lindo, lo recomiendo. Si te gusta el FujixEiji, este es tu Fic. Capitulo 3 ¡Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

-

**Notas de la Traductora:** ¡Hi! Aquí estoy, traduciendo un Fic de Prince of Tennis... el primer FujixEiji que hay en la sección. ¡Espero les guste! El autor de este fic ha hecho un gran trabajo. El Fic es hermoso, y lo digo porque al leerlo, quede tan impresionada y fascinada con el Fic que por eso quise traducirlo. ¡Espero les guste! Tanto como a mi...

**Notas de Tezuka:** _Tuve que escribir sobre Fuji y Eiji, luego de haber leído este triste Doujinshi. Sip¡Y estoy muy enojado y "molestado" ahora... T.T! No es un nuevo tema, tampoco una nueva o buena idea, pero yo sólo necesito escribir algo. Espero la historia termine bien..._

**Dreams**

**Capitulo 1**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"¡Eiji, No! __Por favor... ¡Escúchame!"_

Fuji despertó, asustado y sudando frío. Sólo el "tic-tac" de su reloj, que se encontraba junto a su cama, y la oscuridad de la noche le dieron la bienvenida. Su corazón latía fuerte y rápido. Trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Parecía un lugar un tanto viejo, pero Fuji no estaba seguro. Él vio dos figuras, borrosas y un tanto familiares, y parecía que estaban discutiendo. Entonces, una de las figuras llamó en desesperación. ¿Qué era lo que la figura dijo? No supo descifrarlo. No obstante, incluso en el sueño, Fuji parecía compartir el sentimiento de desesperación de la persona. Cuando el rostro de la segunda figura estaba a punto de aparecer, despertó.

Esta era la tercera vez que él despertaba tan exaltado de un sueño como este, y cada vez, parecía ver un poco más de él.

Cerrando sus ojos y volviendo dejar caer su cuerpo en su cama, sintió algo inquietante sobre él, otra vez. Estaba empezando a perder el control de sus emociones, y esto... era peligroso.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Viendo a Fuji mirar la ventana con una extraña expresión en su rostro, Eiji lentamente caminó hacia él, saltando sobre el chico que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Fuji!.¡Fuji!. ¡Salgamos después de clases! No hay práctica hoy día, y necesito comprar una nueva camisa antes de que mi madre vuelva a regañarme otra vez." Eiji estaba a punto de inclinarse sobre Fuji cuando este se levantó de repente.

"Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer hoy día... Quizás podrías ir con Oishi, ya que no puedo..." Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, Fuji se disculpó gentilmente.

"Ah..." Eiji, extrañamente, parecía no estar sorprendido, aunque su sonrisa parecía un tanto forzada. Dudó por algunos segundos, y trato de sonar lo más alegre que pudo antes de continuar. "Nya, Fuji, te vi hablando con Ogawa-san hace un rato. ¿Vas a salir con ella después de clases? Ne ¡Dime Fuji!. ¡Soy tu mejor amigo y quiero saberlo!"

Fuji tan sólo sonrió, sin responder a la pregunta. Afortunadamente, la campana sonó y la conversación que tenía con Eiji, terminó.

Eiji no miró su texto en el resto de la clase. Trató de calmarse, pero le era imposible. Trató de no tomarle mucha importancia cuando vio Fuji y Ogawa juntos. Curioso, se escondió tras un pilar para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Viendo a Fuji con una chica no era la gran cosa, pero cuando vio a Ogawa sonrojándose y entregándole una caja a Fuji, pudo darse cuenta que ella le estaba confesando sus sentimientos.

Fuji acepto su regalo.

En ese momento, Eiji sintió su corazón hundirse en un mar de dolor. Él nunca se había imaginado que Fuji pudiera aceptar la confesión de alguien, especialmente cuando había rechazado casi una docena de ellas anteriormente.

"Eiji, Sensei te esta llamando. Página 152, línea 5." La suave voz de Fuji trajo a Eiji a la realidad. Eiji miró a Fuji, pero su amigo ya tenía su atención en el libro frente a él. Era como si Fuji estuviera evitando, deliberadamente, cruzarse con su mirada. Fuji lo estaba evitando.

"Kikumaru-kun, levántese por favor y continué con la lectura. Kikumaru-kun ¿Me esta escuchando?"

La mente de Eiji estaba completamente en blanco mientras se levantaba. La profesora golpeaba la planta de su pie con el suelo, impaciente, mientras sus compañeros empezaban a murmurar entre ellos.

"¡Ah! Gomen, Nya Sensei ¿Dónde?" El rostro de Eiji cambió a uno completamente "tonto" mientras reía nerviosamente. La clase comenzó a reír, mientras la profesora tan sólo dejaba escapar un suspiro, indicándole a Eiji que saliera del salón.

Eiji sólo se disculpo al pasar con un leve murmuro, mientras sacaba la lengua y salía del salón. Pero, cuando la puerta se cerró, Eiji se recargó en la pared, cayendo lentamente por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su rostro que usualmente siempre expresaba alegría había sido cambiado por uno que expresaba el dolor que sentía y que no podía ser oculto por mucho tiempo más. Había sido un alivio que lo sacaran del salón.

Él era sumamente feliz cuando, antes, Fuji rechazaba a todas las chica. Los rechazos significaban que Fuji aun era suyo... al menos hasta que él se fuera con otra persona. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero Fuji era alguien a quien no podía perder. Nunca supo cuando fue que empezó a enamorarse de él, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado cuando pensaba que este amor no sería correspondido. Aun así, él no podía detener el amor que sentía por Fuji. Día tras día, él sólo se enamoraba más y más, lastimándose a sí mismo pretendiendo ser tan sólo su amigo.

Era casi como probar la fruta prohibida; inmensamente dulce y deliciosa, pero que te deja con el sentimiento de culpabilidad después de haberla probado. Se sentía como un anormal, suficientemente sano para amar, no sólo otro chico, sino su mejor amigo. El pensamiento de que Fuji se disgustara con él si encontraba su secreto, era el peor castigo que podría recibir. Era por esa razón que él tenía que seguir pretendiendo. Pero el pretender lo estaba matando.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Eiji se compuso en su cama, perturbado. Su respiración comenzaba a ser entrecortada. Era extraño lo que había visto en su sueño.

Sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, sin poder respirar y completamente vulnerable. Extendió su mano, pero sólo sintió como se hundía más y más. De pronto, alguien vino a su rescate. Sintió como alguien lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sacándolo a la superficie y guiándolo a la orilla. Fue entonces, cuando su respiración volvió a ser la misma.

Después, vio a un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo junto a la orilla del río, y junto a él había otra persona.

Eiji abrió sus ojos. Era el mismo sueño que había tenido en las ultimas semanas.

**X-X-X-X-X**

_Finalmente pude abrir mis ojos. Entonces¿Sobreviví? Alguien esta junto a mi, mirándome. Cabello de color café, ojos azules... Unos hermosos ojos azules. Profundos como el océano, que me hunden más y más en él. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan misteriosos como aquellos, y nunca me había sentido tan maravillado._

_"¿Estás bien?" __Habló en un suave tono de voz, gentil y calmado. Ahora sus ojos estaban cerrado mientras sonreía gentilmente._

_Trate de hablar, pero en vez de eso sólo escupí agua y tosí. Debí haberme visto patético. Se veía preocupado, y me ayudó a sentarme._

_"Gracias por salvarme." De alguna forma pude recuperarme._

_"¿Dónde vives? Déjame llevarte a casa."_

_Yo sólo le sonreí. "Yo huí de casa."_

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas de la Traductora: **¡Primer Capitulo Traducido! Espero les haya gustado la traducción... No sé si esta bien, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para que quedara entendible... En todo caso... si se entiende, porque lo releí, y esta "casi" igual al fic en inglés, ya que cambie algunas palabras o sino no se entendería.

¡Dejen reviews! Demuestren que hay fans del FujixEiji como yo...

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de **_"Dreams"_**!

**Próximo Capitulo:** The Past

¡Sayonara!

Turning Sadness into Kindness-


	2. The Past

**Dreams**

-

**Notas de la Traductora:** ¡Aquí estamos! Con el segundo capitulo traducido al español... **Primero:**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de:** Valsed, Géminis no Ale-san (¡A-chan! XD Me gusta lo largo de tu review... XP), Hae Uchiha, Marina, Hitomy Miwa Akimoto, Nakuru (Gracias por el consejo, editare el primero y gracias por invitarme al Foro), Mito-Kitsune, Murtilla, Angel-Black, Clementina y Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.

A todos, muchas gracias por los reviews... Tezuka también lo agradece... ¡Gracias por el Apoyo!

**Notas de Tezuka:** (No es lo que puso en realidad, pero... Es lo que quiso decir XD) _En los sueños, Fuji no será Fuji sino Syusuke. Trate de mejorarlo lo más que pude para que la historia fluya mejor. :) Espero la historia termine bien :P_

**Dreams**

**Capitulo 2: The Past**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Era incomodo. Durante el almuerzo, Eiji casi no hablo. Fuji actuaba como si nada pasara, dibujando en su rostro su habitual sonrisa mientras comía lentamente, saboreando su comida. Momoshiro y Echizen se miraron mutuamente.

"Eiji-sempai ¿No quieres tu bento? Yo voy a tomarlo." Echizen estiró su mano para tomar la caja, pero Eiji casi ni notó esta acción por parte del chico. Momoshiro golpeó la mano de Echizen y trato de tomar la pequeña caja para comerse el almuerzo de Eiji.

Ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Eiji continuaba mirando el vacío hasta que un huevo golpeó su rostro.

"Ah ¿Dónde esta mi almuerzo?" Miró a todos lados sorprendido.

"¡Woa!. ¡Eiji-sempai esta vivo!" Bromeó Momoshiro, escondiendo el alivio que sentía.

"¡Nya!. ¡Claro que estoy vivo!. ¡Devuélvanme mi almuerzo!" Volviendo a su forma normal de ser, persiguió a los dos chicos por todo el lugar. En el proceso, desafortunadamente, chocó contra Fuji cayendo sobre él.

Fuji, instintivamente, atrapó a Eiji, tratando de protegerlo de la caída. Mientras caían, sus ojos se encontraron. Varias imágenes empezaron a aparecer frente a ellos, imágenes que parecían ser memorias, con la excepción de que no eran del presente.

Parecía una eternidad, viendo esas imágenes del pasado pasar. De pronto, el mundo se volvió oscuro. Ambos había perdido el conocimiento con la caída.

**X-X-X-X-X**

_"__Llámame__ Eiji." __Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo la arena de sus ropas._

_"Sólo llámame Syusuke." El chico de cabello café sonrió._

_"¿A dónde vas? No eres de esta villa ¿Cierto?"_

_"Soy de la villa vecina, vine aquí por una misión"_

_"¿Misión?" Fue entonces cuando Eiji notó la espada que Syusuke estaba cargando._

_"¿Por qué escapaste de casa?"_

_"Ellos no son mi familia después de todo. Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, y esa señora me empezó a cuidar desde entonces. Pero ella en verdad me odia, dijo que estaba desperdiciando su arroz." Sonó como si estuviera contando la historia de otra persona. "Hey ¡Llévame contigo! Siempre he querido explorar el mundo, y tú sabes las rutas del mundo¿No?. ¡Por favor!"_

_Syusuke miró la seriedad del rostro del chico que se mantenía frente a él y no pudo rechazar su petición. "Ah, pero necesito preguntarle a mi maestro. Pienso que aceptara tener a otro ayudante en su casa, supongo."_

_"¡Yatta! __¡Gracias Syusuke!" Emocionado, Eiji saltó sobre Syusuke dándole uno de los más grandes abrazos._

_Sus miradas se encontraron, y sabían que este no era sólo el comienzo de una amistad._

**X-X-X-X-X**

Fuji abrió sus ojos y mirando de soslayo lámpara sobre él. Trato de fijar su mirada en otro punto del techo y lo miro durante unos minutos, tratando de recordar lo que había visto en su sueño.

Dibujo un espacio vacío, como solía pasar cuando trataba de recordar sus sueños anteriores.

Entonces, un fuerte dolor en su espalda lo trajo a la realidad, recordando lo que había pasado. Preocupado por el chico que había caído junto con él, se levantó y miró alrededor de la habitación. Eiji yacía en la otra cama, sin heridas que parecieran ser visibles, aunque sus cejas se mantuvieran fruncidas. Era como si él estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Se sentó en el borde de la cama silenciosamente, movió alguno de los mechones del rostro de Eiji, y frunció el ceño por la expresión del chico. La respiración del chico se estaba volviendo entrecortada y pequeñas gotas de sudor se estaban formando en su frente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba soñando?

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Eiji se abrieron, miedo y preocupación se reflejaban en ellos. La confusión se leía por todo su rostro mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Dónde estaba Syusuke? Cuando vi el rostro de Fuji, el miedo se apoderó de él, agarró el brazo de Fuji y gritó. "¡Syusuke!. ¿Estás bien?. ¡Ellos estaban por matarte, Corre, Rápido, huye de aquí!"

Aunque fue un poco sorpresivo que Eiji lo llamara Syusuke, Fuji trató de calmar al chico. "Eiji, estoy bien. Cálmate ¿De qué estas hablan...?"

El hecho de que Eiji lo abrazara inesperadamente no le dejó terminar la frase. Temblaba y murmuraba algo sobre una pelea y espadas. Era como si Eiji no fuera Eiji. No podía comprender que era lo que Eiji trataba de decir.

"Eiji... ¿Te sientes bien? Estamos en la escuela ¿Recuerdas? Nos caímos, y terminamos aquí. ¿Eiji? Estamos en la enfermería. ¿Lo recuerdas?" Los brazos de Eiji dejaron de abrazar con fuerza a Fuji.

Parecía que Eiji ya se daba cuenta de donde estaba. Mientras su miedo comenzaba a desaparecer, recordó el sueño que había tenido. Se veía tan real. Se vio a sí mismo y Fuji en el sueño, aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro. Recordó que llamaba al otro chico 'Syusuke'. Esos hombres parecían estar dispuestos a quitarle la vida a Fuji. Cada golpe era despiadado, con la intención de matar. Fuji trataba de protegerlo, mientras trataba también de protegerse a sí mismo de los ataques del enemigo. De pronto, una espada apareció de la nada, dirigida directamente hacia Fuji. Eiji estaba aterrorizado y con su mente completamente en blanco. Instintivamente, saltó enfrente de Fuji mientras la espada venía hacia él sin dudarlo. Fue entonces cuando Eiji despertó y vio a Fuji mirándolo.

Aliviado de que fuera sólo un sueño, aunque completamente aferrado al miedo que tenía por el pensamiento de que Fuji podía haber sido asesinado – sin embargo, aunque fue sólo un sueño, Eiji no encontró mejor manera de proteger a Fuji que abrazarlo fuerte. De esta manera, nadie podría lastimarlo. Eiji abrazó a Fuji más fuerte, como si tratase de confirmar que Fuji en verdad estaba ahí.

Sentía como el corazón de Eiji latía rápido en su pecho. Su piel se sentía fría al contacto, y pudo sentir la respiración de Eiji en su cuello. Era obvio que Eiji estaba aterrado por algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué estaba atemorizado. Quería confortar a su amigo, aun así, el abrazo causaba un caos en la mente de Fuji. Había ido demasiado lejos para evitar a Eiji, y ahora se encontraba siendo abrazado por el chico. A pesar que su mente le decía que se alejara de él, sus instintos le decían que se abrazara a él y aclamara por la posesión de sus brazos. Era duro alejar a la persona que quieres incluso si sabes que aquello es para mejor. Era un tormento contener tus sentimientos, y negarte a ti mismo la oportunidad de mirar, de sentir, de abrazar, y de amar. Sin hacer caso omiso a las ordenes de su mente, sus manos se movieron hacia la espalda de Eiji, devolviendo el abrazo que él le estaba dando. Se abrazó fuerte a él, sintiendo como el frío cuerpo de Eiji comenzaba a tornarse cálido.

Sorprendido tras la acción de Fuji, Eiji lentamente se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Fuji ya no estaba sonriendo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fueron encerrados en una intensa mirada con Eiji. La expresión de Fuji era ilegible, pero sus ojos mostraban una emoción que Eiji presenciaba por primera vez.

Era una mirada que Fuji nunca le había dedicado. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos y ardiendo en deseo. Eiji se sentía vulnerable ante aquella mirada que le dedicaban los ojos azules. Se perdió en su mirada, inseguro, aun así incapaz de detenerse. Sin notarlo, Fuji había atraído al chico tan cerca que sus labios rozaban. Podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros. Lógica y control no tenían ningún significado ahora. Este deseo parecía venir de un lugar en lo más profundo de Fuji, que no había ninguna manera de poder detenerlo. Fuji se inclino un poco para posar sus labios sobre los de Eiji, saboreando la suavidad de ellos lentamente pero sin titubear.

La mente de Eiji daba vueltas y vueltas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que soñaba con este momento? Así como sus lenguas se enredaban y sus respiraciones se volvían más y más entrecortada, Eiji sólo podía continuar tratando de atraer a Fuji más y más cerca de sí mismo, sintiendo a Fuji frenéticamente con sus manos, convenciéndose de que esto no era otro sueño. El beso era profundo, lleno de pasión e intenso, como si estuvieran reclamando por algo que habían perdido en el pasado. Y el beso, aunque era dulce, estaba acompañado por un sentimiento de dolor; era como si el beso hubiera sido una vez compartido por dos amantes separados que finalmente volvían a encontrarse. Esta intensidad y esta aproximación se sentía tan familiar. Eiji jadeó al sentir como Fuji tocaba su piel bajo su camisa. Las caricias de Fuji tenían la misma pasión, y Eiji estaba ahora casi ardiendo con deseo y pasión.

"Fuji-kun ¿Puedo pasar?" Un golpe en la puerta fue lo que siguió.

La voz asustó a Fuji, trayendo de vuelta todos sus sentidos. Rompiendo el beso de repente, Fuji de inmediato se distancio de Eiji, ignorando la mirada de dolor en los ojos del ultimo. Fuji se movió a la orilla de la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza como si con eso fuera a ordenar sus pensamientos. Eiji no sabía como responder o qué debía hacer.

Finalmente, recuperando su cordura, Fuji se levantó "Perdón, no sabía en qué estaba pensando. Lo siento"

Con la disculpa, Fuji arregló sus ropas y camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Ogawa estaba parada ahí. Fuji le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, y abandonó la habitación junto a ella.

Eiji fue dejado atrás, sentado sobre la cama, más confundido y molesto que antes. Su cabeza daba vueltas y trató de detenerla golpeándola constantemente. No podía decir si lo que había pasado era otro sueño, o la realidad. Él no sabía como reaccionar, o como debía sentirse. Quizás en realidad había sido sólo un sueño, pero se había sentido tan real.

Eiji miró su uniforme, tratando de saber porque su uniforme estaba tan arrugado. Tiene que haber sido un sueño. Fuji no podría haberlo besado, pero ¿Cómo podía explicar que todo parecía ser tan real? Entonces, los ojos de Eiji se abrieron con horror. ¿Qué tal si fue él quien intentó besar a Fuji? Quizás él no pudo controlarse y él... ¡NO¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Eiji sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él. No... pero... Eiji negó con su cabeza con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza se volvía más fuerte por el sentimiento de terror que se estaba formando en su corazón. El trato de besar a Fuji ¿No? Eiji agarró su cabeza mientras la escondía entre sus piernas. Aquello era el peor error que pudo haber cometido en su vida.

**X-X-X-X-X**

_"Eiji ¡Mantente alejado!" Empujando al pelirrojo hacia un lado, Syusuke hábilmente esquivó el ataque y derrotó al hombre. En poco tiempo, todos los enemigos habían sido derrotados._

_"¡Eiji! __¡Qué estabas pensando¡Pudiste haber muerto!" Syusuke, enojado, dio la vuelta para mirar a su acompañante que yacía arrodillado en el suelo, confundido. Eiji había tratado de saltar enfrente de él cuando el enemigo hizo su ataque. Había sido peligroso. Y la acción había puesto a ambos en riesgo._

_"Yo... Yo solo..." Dándose cuenta que había puesto a Syusuke en un gran peligro por haber tratado, impulsivamente, de protegerlo del ataque, Eiji no pudo decir otra palabra mas que eso. Un dolor intenso en su hombro le hizo fruncir el seño en contra de su voluntad. Pestañeando ante la oscuridad que apareció de la nada enfrente de él, Eiji trató de mantenerse firme por un tiempo, pero se desplomó en el suelo de inmediato. Syusuke finalmente detectó que algo no andaba bien. Un extraño sentimiento de temor inundó a Syusuke al darse cuenta que la herida de Eiji y de su pálido rostro._

_Eiji tenía un corte profundo en su hombro y estaba sangrando copiosamente. Alarmado ante la rápida perdida de color en el rostro de Eiji, Syusuke se apresuró en cortar un pedazo de su capa para usarlo como vendas. Levantó al chico del suelo y lo cargó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su escondite._

_Durante todo el recorrido y mientras curaba cuidadosamente las heridas de Eiji, Syusuke no dijo ni una palabra. Syusuke sabía muy bien que Eiji hacía cosas como estas. No estaba enojado, pero nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Él siempre había estado solo, y nunca había tenido a alguien de quien preocuparse en realidad. Pero esta vez, ver a Eiji sangrar le hizo conciente de su nuevo temor. Quizás había sido un error el haber aceptado que Eiji fuera con él. Nunca estuvo en sus planes el poner a Eiji en peligro, sin mencionar el hecho de que saliera lastimado. Aun cuando acababan de conocerse, Syusuke se sentía tan confortable estando con él. Era un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido. La soledad que estaba acostumbrado a sentir fue simplemente borrada por la aparición del chico. Había querido conocer a Eiji más a fondo. Pero se había olvidado de sí mismo, de su propio rango y destino cuando aceptó que Eiji lo siguiera. Los enemigos eran fuertes, y parecían determinados a conseguir a vida de Syusuke. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de peleas, y no le importaba si perdía su vida. Pero era diferente cuando tienes a alguien a quien quieres._

_"Gomen ne, Syusuke. __Syusuke, no te enfades. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer" Eiji trató de disminuir la tensión al mostrar una de sus más alegres sonrisas, pero Syusuke sólo lo miró cuidadosamente. Su corazón sintió mucho dolor en ese momento. De había dado cuenta; él amaba al pelirrojo. Sin avisar, Syusuke se acercó al chico y presionó sus labios contra los del atónito pelirrojo._

_Eiji, a pesar de estar sorprendido al principio, encontró que su corazón se envolvía en un cálido y brillante sentimiento al sentir como Syusuke lo besaba apasionadamente. Él sabía desde el primer día en que vio los azulados ojos de Syusuke, que se había ahogado profundamente en ellos. Él era uno de los que no sabían mucho acerca del amor y el afecto. Había sido abandonado y no querido desde el día en que nació. El sólo encontró el significado de vivir cuando Syusuke lo había salvado._

_No fue un accidente. Él había querido que terminara así durante todo el día, día que se lanzó a las aguas. Pero también se había dicho que si sobrevivía, algo bueno le pasaría. Y algo bueno – algo realmente maravilloso, pasó. Eiji nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Devolviendo el apasionado beso lo mejor que pudo, él sólo pensaba en no dejar que este dulce momento terminara. El tener a Syusuke para amarlo era algo de lo que siempre estaría agradecido, tanto que podría dar su vida por ello. Nunca había sido necesitado por alguien, y su vida no tendría sentido si Syusuke no se preocupara o quisiera estar con él._

_La noche fue corta, porque los momentos felices siempre estaban ahí. Aun así, aquella sería una noche que Eiji jamás olvidaría._

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas de la Traductora:** ¡Weh! Al fin... Después de mucho tiempo por fin pude terminar de traducir este capitulo. Siento la demora, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, hasta hubo un tiempo en el cual me olvide completamente del Fic. Pero decidí terminar con el capitulo, ya que lo tenía en mi carpeta, incompleto, y me daba pena. Además, fue Tezuka (El Autor) quien me recordó lo del Fic. (Seh, agradézcanselo... XD) Además, a veces cuesta... porque no sé como decir lo que sale en inglés en español, porque suena... o se ve... raro. Pero de alguna forma me las he arreglado. Debo decir que este capitulo me costó demasiado traducirlo, pero... supongo, (¡Espero!) que haya quedado bien... o al menos entendible...

Bueno, creo que esa es toda mi explicación de porque no lo subí antes.

¡Dejen Reviews! Así hacen a Tezuka y a Neko feliz... XDD

**Próximo Capitulo:** "Mistaken Perspective"

¡Bai bai!

**PD.** La verdad, siento que en algunas partes no se lea bien el texto... Eso es culpa de la pagina, que no me deja arreglarlo como quiero... Así que después de cada signo de exclamación u interrogación, tuve que poner un punto para que se viera bonito... XD No es mi falta... Es sólo un pequeño aviso...

**PD2.** Adoro poner PD... son tan lindos... XD No sé, como que puedes poner cualquier cosa en ellos... XP


	3. Mistaken Perspective

**Dreams**

-

**Notas de la Traductora:** Aquí el tercer capitulo de Dreams¡Ahora mucho más rápido que el otro! Todo porque me sentí culpable, además, una chica... XP Se estaba aprendiendo el Fic de memoria por no subir los capítulos más rápidos.

**Gracias a:** Hae Uchiha (¡Geez! Subí el capitulo y al minuto ya tenía su review... XP) ¡Gracias! Y a todas las demás que mandaron reviews... hasta este día. ¡Arigato, minna-san!

**Notas de Tezuka: **_Los sueños que Fuji y Eiji están teniendo, como pudieron darse cuenta, no son sólo simples sueños, sino una especie de Flash back a una era pasada. :D_

**Dreams**

**Capítulo 3: "Mistaken Perspective"**

-

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**

La mañana siguiente llegó luego de una noche en la cual no pudo dormir. Fuj se miró en el espejo, y un extraño lo miró de vuelta. Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo. Después de haber tratado tan duramente de mantener sus sentimientos en secreto, aun perdía el control. Era espantoso el descubrir que no podía ni siquiera predecir lo que iba a hacer después.

Y estaban también esos sueños... Ellos estaban adquiriendo una claridad, de cierta forma, ya no eran colores borrosos e imágenes indescifrables, aun así, no era capaz de comprender el significado ni recordar los rostros que veía. Todo parecía estar en pedazos, y el tratar de juntar las piezas de ello en una cierta secuencia lógica le parecía imposible. Sin embargo, una cosa que estaba clara, era el hecho de como podía sentir las emociones en el sueño. Ya no era más que un espectador en el sueño, sino un personaje dentro él. También tenía una extraña sensación que le decía que conocía al otro personaje en el sueño, pero hasta ese punto, no recordaba nada que le dijera quien podía ser aquella persona.

Cerró sus ojos por un segundo y luego miró en el espejo otra vez. Los sueños no importan, se dijo a sí mismo, su mayor preocupación ahora era Eiji. No sabía como enfrentar el rostro de Eiji en estos momentos. ¿Qué pasaría si Eiji rechazaba el verlo otra vez, pensando que él era un raro? Las inesperadas muestras de pasión y deseo del día anterior era, bajo la perspectiva de una persona normal, extremadamente anormales, y si no era ese el caso, repulsivas. Estaba conciente de la marca que tenía la sociedad sobre el amor entre personas del mismo sexo. Había ocultado sus sentimientos perfectamente anteriormente, no había forma que Eiji hubiera sospechado o esperado sus acciones. Eiji estaba probablemente shockeado tras las palabras... eso era, si tenía suerte.

Cerró su puño con fuerza y sin dudar, golpeó el espejo frente a él. Los pedazos de cristal reflejaron un rostro que ahora odiaba.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Eiji estaba casi temblando de nerviosismo cuando se encontró con Fuji caminando enfrente de él. A veces se encontraban en esta calle y caminaban juntos a la escuela.

No había podido dormir esa noche. ¡Cómo pudo haber besado a Fuji! No podía recordar que era lo que había pasado como para haberlo hecho; no podía ni siquiera recordar que era lo que en verdad había pasado. Todo lo que recordaba era la disculpa que Fuji le había dado antes de haberse marchado.

_"Lo siento."_

No podía ser... La confusión se hacía cada vez más intensa en su cabeza. ¿Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? No, no podía ser, no podía ser verdad. Pero y si no era así¿Por qué se había disculpado? Sólo había una razón para aquella disculpa – rechazo. Eiji no era capaz de pensar correctamente en esos momentos. Su cabeza le dolía tanto que deseó que explotara para quedar libre de esta agonía. (1) La negación y el pánico que se han expuesto sus secretos más profundos lo rasgaban en pedazos.

Sintiéndose de pronto muy débil para seguir, Eiji se apoyó en el poste de luz para poder mantenerse en pie. ¿Cómo miraría a Fuji desde ahora en adelante?

**X-X-X-X-X**

"¿Eh?. ¿Fuji-kun?. ¿Qué le sucedió a tu mano?" Un compañero, preocupado, notó la venda que llevaba en su mano.

"Saa... Debí haberme lastimado durante la práctica." (2) Sin ningún problema, Fuji había mentido sin tener siquiera que esforzarse.

"¿Dónde esta Eiji?. ¿No vino él contigo hoy día?"

La sonrisa de Fuji pareció congelarse. Estaba pensando en la excusa perfecta cuando Eiji entró al salón.

"¡Estás atrasado! Ten cuidado de volver a ser echado del salón otra ve... Eiji. ¿Estás enfermo?. ¡Te ves tan pálido!"

Algunos alumnos se reunieron alrededor de él, preocupados, pero fueron recibidos con una alegre broma. "¿Enfermo?. ¿Nya?. ¡Estoy tan saludable que probablemente podría ganar un partido contra Tezuka hoy, Nya!"

La clase rió junto con Eiji, bromeando y molestándose unos a otros hasta que la profesora entró.

Fuji miró de soslayo a su vecino. Eiji estaba mirando a la profesora, con una expresión alegre en su rostro, como la que siempre tenía durante el comienzo de las clases. Pero Fuji sabía que no era el Eiji de siempre a pesar de su alegría. El Eiji de siempre salta todas las mañanas sobre Fuji con un energético "¡Buenos días!". Los peores temores de Fuji se habían vuelto una realidad.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas de la Traductora:** ¡Seh! Luego de mil años de espera, por fin he subido el capitulo 3 de este grandioso Fic escrito por Tezuka. Siento lo mucho que me demoré... el capitulo es corto, y aun así me demore... ¡Semanas! Es sólo que... leía, y luego me daba una gran flojera tener que traducir... ¡I'm so sorry! No prometo que no volverá a pasar... porque sé que de ahora en adelante no tendré mucho tiempo... Pero. ¡Don't worry! No falta mucho para terminar... ¡Sólo 4 capítulos! (¿No mucho? T.TUu Miento...).

Mientras traducía esto… He estado escuchando el opening de Ichigo Mashimaro, Ichigo Complete… ¡Muero de risa! XD No sé cuantas veces la he escuchado... creo que unas 20 veces mínimo... ¡Bueno! No sé porque digo esto... es sólo que me gusta decir qué escucho en el momento de escribir algo. ¿Raro? No creo. XD

(1) Well, aquí tuve grandes problemas en traducir esa parte, luego de varios intentos de no entender qué era lo que quería decir... ¡Decidí usar un traductor! T0T Soy una desgracia... es sólo que no encontraba una traducción adecuada. Espero que se entienda la idea de esa parte. En realidad sería algo así como que Eiji se estaba rompiendo a pedacitos porque su secreto se había descubierto.

(2) En esta parte también usé un traductor, pero no sirvió de mucho... así que sólo puse la idea de lo que ahí salía... Espero se entienda.

Bien, es todo por ahora... ¡Gracias por leer y esperar a esta lenta Fickera!. ¡Es todo por hoy!

Nos leemos.

¡Dejad comentarios, por favor! Tezuka se pone feliz cuando los lee.

NeKo-Jeanne.

PD. Nuevamente, siento los puntos y comas en donde no deben... ya saben que algunos signos de interrogación y exclamación se borran si no los pongo... uwu


End file.
